Maybe Second Chances are Meant to Happen
by woofspoons
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were the best of friends. Thats is until Percy betrayed Annabeth's trust. Three years later both Percy and Annabeth are famous actors and singers, who are competing constantly to make it to the top. What happens when these two get cast into a movie together?PERCABETH
1. Graduation

**I had to get away ... he changed , he was no longer the boy who drooled in his sleep ( even though he still does ) ... he was no longer my need , longing , and comfort , so your probaly wondering why I'm standing in front of an angry actor ... thats right I love him .**

flashback

 _ANNABETH'S POV_

 _I_ _reajusted my cap as MR. Brunner went on and on about how great this Senior Class is . I anticipated this moment to come . I dwelled on it and there was nothing that Percy fricking Jackson was going to ruin ._

 _" And the Validictorian Miss Annabeth Chase , " the audience clapped and I took the stage with note cards in my hand as I saw Percy to my left on the oppisite side of the stage with a cold look on his face . I had my future set out , I was going to Yale ... on a full Scholarship . Great whoopdido ._

 _I started my speech , " High School , another four years has passed through our road way through life , some of us in hear have known eachother since Kindargarten , some since Freshmen Year . Your probaly wondaring why I'm sharing this long speech with you , and here's why . In highschool we've all had our first everything . Our first kiss . Our first love , " I looked at Percy briefly and coninued , " Our first heartbreak , Our first what if , adn in life yoour going to remember your biggest what if for example . What if I had have never met this person or What if we could have been somethjing more ? , Yes life is full of surprises ! Trust me I know , eery single one of us in here have left a mark in this school , From being the Quarterback or Headcheerleader or just making someone happy , we've all felt something , struggle , and love . LOve and Struggle go so well together . Remeber that when you struggle there will always be something to love for , something to foght for , someone to root for , and thats life . Now next your thinking she's going to say have a nice life , and be alll sunshine and rainbows , no What I wish you all is a Phenomenal Struggle , " I finished . Cheers erupted in the room . Girls were crying and boys were whooping . I smiled and sat down as Percy started his Speech , being the Captian of the State CHamp Swim Team has its perks ._

 _Percy eyed me quickly and stood up . " When Mr. Brunner asked me to share a personal expierence in Highschool , I already knew what I was going to do , " Percy said briefly pausing to look at me . " I'm not going to say her name , but she knows who she is , SHe was my bestfriend , then she became my girlfriend ... I was living a double life that surely took effect on her , we dated in secret , my worst mistake ever ... was keeping it a secret , she left an impact on my heart that I couldn't replace , I made a mistake of choosing ... reputation over her , but now everything's changed I realized my reputation was more important , I don't know anything about us anymore , but after this I know I made the right choice and I don't regret it one bit , " Percy finished and cheers roared ._

 _I quickly let the tears flow as I ran outside , leaving everyone stunned on why there Validictorian had ran out . I went down to the nearest tree and cried . That bastard . " Annabeth ... " it was Percy ._

 _I locked eyes with him and my anger took over , " You think you can make a speech about us , Percy I never wanted to let you go ... you shut me out , you did this , you made this choice , and for what a stupid reputation , I loved you Percy . " Tears flooded and my barrier broke . I noticed that my fellow peers are seeing me and Percy ... but more importantly they saw me crying ... and Annabeth Chase does not cry._

 _" Annabeth ... I never loved you , you mean nothing to me , " Percy said angerly . I stood there speechless . " Than why did you do this , Why did you take the time to date me . " I screamed ._

 _" Atleast I tried , " Percy said throwing his cap . " Well obviously you didn't try enough , " I said throwing mine . Percy angerly forced his lips on mine , reality took over I pushed him away and slapped him . Percy put his hand on his face , and his eyes were full of hurt ._

 _" You think you can just do that and everything will be fine , no , you confuse me , you act all differnet around me than you do with the in crowd , you Percy JAckson shuld majir in acting , because you acted like you loved me , but in reality , the love was all lies , - " . " Annabeth ... , " percy took a hold on my arm ._

 _He wrapped me around him while I punched him angerly , wriggling away , " I never want to see you again , Percy Jackson , stay away from me . " rain pured and I ran home . I stopped in the rain and sobbed my sobbing inaudible . I could here Percy desperatly pleading " ANNABTH , ANNABETH , " I ignored and said goodbye to Percy Jackson my first everything ._


	2. Interviews with the Brat

**3 Years Later -**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Ariana Grande's One Last Time**

 **Annaeth's POV**

" It is so nice to have you here , Annabeth , " Drew Tanaka said . Drew Tanka was beautiful , Asian , and had kalydiscope eyes, and well ahe always gets what she wants , and from me she wants gossip .

I smiled fakily and laughed , " And its a pleasure being here Drew . " Drew glanced at me and continued , " Annabeth you do it all , you sing , you dance , you act , and you started at 18 ... after Highschool , " Drew said smiling evily .

I nodded and Drew continued , " One of your songs , you released after HIghschool " One Last Time , " is that about anyone in particular ... it sounds like a break up song , here lets listen to the lyrics shall we , " . drew said snapping her fingers . Crap ... The song it was about him .

 _I was a liar I gave into the fire_

 _I knowe I shouldve fought it atleast I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure cause I know that I failed you_

 _I shouldve done you better cause you don't want a liar_

 _And i know (X4 )_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldnt give it to you_

 _And i know (X4 )_

 _thast you have everything but boy I got nothing here without you_

 _One last time I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after this I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time I need to be the one who takes you home ._

I looked back at Thalia who had a hand on her face nodding . " NO , " I mouthed . ' Do it , Anabeth telll her . " I smiled at Drew who was patiently waiting , " Well anyone in particular , Annabeth , " Drew said raising an eyebrow . what the Hades .

" Well Drew , this guy and I lets just say we have history , " I said winking . Sadness welled up in my stomach . " Well tell tell what happened , " Drew said eagerly waiting .

" The Classic , bestfriends for years , and then the guy changes then you date , and we breakup Per- ... same olsd same old , " I bit my lip , I almost said his name , gods of Olympus .

" What was that Annabeth , it sounded like you were saying a name , Tell tell who is he ? , Is he famous , Is he in Hollywood , ? " Drew said taking my hands and facing the camera .

I was at an interview and this happens ... talking about Percy . funny Percy actually became an actor ... a famous actor , and a singer . Its a small world and if Drew thinks she can do this well good luck .

" You have no idea , " I mumbled . " Okay so we have prepared a slideshow of guys we think you possibly dated and we will find out isn't that right everybody , you have to tell us how you feel about the guys , " Drew said .

" Drew is this necesarry ... , " I said biting my lip . " First up Nico Di Angilo , " Drew said . The TV showed a picture of Nico , " Friends , " I said confidently . Drew looked at me and nodded . " Next Travis Stoll , " . Drew showed a picture of Travis Stoll , I admit he was cute , but no my type , " My pranking buddy , and he is cute , but definantly not my type . And besides him and Katie ... " I said . " I feel ya sis , Next up Leo Valdez , " . " Leo's like a brother to me , come on Rdew , for real . " I said laughing . " Kay Annabeth , Next up Luke Castellan , " . I blushed furiously ... Luke had spiky blonde hair and cold blue eyes , " Close Friends , " I said blushing even more . " COme on Annabeth you obviously like Luke Castellan , " Drew said . " I admit I do , but I've known Luke since I was seven , and he still hasn't done anything bad to me , now can we move on , " I said taking a sip of my water .

" Okay ... Percy Jackson , " DRew said smiling evily . I did a spit take and spit all over the carpet . " HMM , so Annabeth it appears you to have history , as well , " Drew said . I looked at the picture of Percy who was sarcastically smiling and his eyes full of amusement . I mean I tried to avoid him but seriously , he's Hollywood's Golden Rebellious Bad Boy.

" UMM ... yeah , " I said wiping my mouth . " You wrote the song about Percy , Percy's the guy who left you , your One last Time . " Drew said sadily looking at my face . " You just had to add that in there , and yeah that was him , Percy and I are still friends , and I'm happy that he made that descion , " I said holding back tears .

" Do you know that Percy and Rachel Dare are an item , " DRew said . " Yeah and I'm happy for them , Percy deserves to be happy , " I said , tears at the edge of my eyes . percy does NOT deserve to be happy .

" There you have it folks , is it possible that Percabeth will happen , Will this be the new love triangle , but before we go I just wanted to share this clip with Annabeth , " Drew said pointing to the screen .

I looked back and saw a clip of Luke and I snuggled up in eachothers arms at the beach , " You know Annie , everything's going to be alright , I'm not going to let him hurt you , " Luke said in the clip . " I know Luke , '" I said . This clip was three years ago .

The clip ended and Drew turned to face me , " You and Luke are yousure nothing is going on , " Drew said smiling . I turned to Thalia who was giving me the go okay sign .

" Well , it depends on what Luke thinks , " I said smiling and laughing . " There you have it folks what do you think Lukabeth , or Percabeth , you choose and thats all for tonight goodnight this is Drew Tanaka wishing you a happy Friday, " Drew winked at the camera , and hugged me tighlty .

" Annabeth , I'm sorry , but it was my job , " Drew said sadly looking at the ground . Truth was Drew was a nice person , and I knew she meant it . " Its okay , " I said letting a tear fall down and quickly wiping it .

" Annabeth , my mother always told me if you love someone you should set them free , and thats exactly what you did , " Drew said taking my hands . I stared at her curiously , " What do you mean I got over Percy ... he's old news , besides I don't think I ever loved him , I guess I had just the Jackson fever , I loved him in a brotherly type of way , " I said squeezing her hands .

" Whatever Annabeth , just remember , I told you , when you find out , " drew said leaving . I walked ovewr to Thalia who was on the phone . " Thals how was that , " I asked . Thalia looked at me and continued , " Annie you did great , I got you a main role in a movie the directors thought you would play this charcter perfectly , " Thalia said handing me a script . I read over it and looked at Thalia , " No way , Thalia this role is perfect ... please tell me theres no bad news , " I said praying to Athena . " Well , the bad news is your costar is Percy , Percy JAckson , " Thalia said . No the fates hate me . What the Hades . WHY !

 **I kinda didn't want to make Drew a complete brat , soooo yeah.**


	3. Grover Needs to spit it Out

PERCY'S POV

I reclined my seat as I watched Psych , the theme song blasted.

 _I know you know_

 _that I'm no telling the truth_

 _I know that you know that you don't have any proof_

I closed my eyes and got into my happy state , the past .

 _flashback age 14_

 _" Oh my gods this is bad super duper bad do you see what theyv'e done , " Annabeth yelled her curls bouncing furiously . I laughed aslightly as she sent daggers through my soul ._

 _" Annabeth its fine ..., " I said containing my laughter . " Percy they died my hair white ... white , and you think thats fine , " Annabeth whined holdinh her hair from head ._

 _" Wise Girl its just one streak ... but you do look old , " I said bursting out laughing . Annabeth playfully punched my shoulder , " Not helping Seaweed Brain , do you understand this will ruin me ! , " she said waving her hands crazily in the air ._

 _" Why don't you get it died , " I asked scratching the back of my head . " I don't want to that to my hair , " Annabeth said pulling on her curls even more ._

 _" Come on lets go get something dyed , " I said taking her hand . Annabeth flinched a little , " Percy , I said I'm not getting it died , " Annabeth said sadily looking at the ground , " Who says your getting your hair dyed , " I said smiling ._

 _Annabeth rammed into me and hugged me , " Thank you Percy THANK YOU THANK YOU , " Annabeth yelled . " WOAH THERE WISEGIRL DON'T GO ALL HUNGER GAMES ON ME , " I laughed pulling her from my grasp . " What are we waiting for , race you there , " Annabeth said running away laughing . " I love you Annabeth , " I muttered softly ._

Things were so much easier back then ... more complete . I closed my eyes again to a peaceful state ... " Percy Jackson ! get your but over here this instant , " Grover yelled pacing angerly in front of me .

" Dude WASSUP , " I said nervously . Grover rarely got angerly , and now he was beyond anger . " Explain this , " Grover said clicking on a video .

The video showed ... Annabeth Chase . my Annabeth Chase . The Annabeth Chase ... the one that got away . Words to describe Annabeth - Gorgeous , Brave , Courageous , PRIDEFUL . Words to Describe her appearance . Annabeth has the body of an hour glass figure and a California girl ... curvy but not to curvy . Blonde princess curls ans=d wise calculating stormy gray eyes .

She was also the girl who's heart I broke , Who I " hate " . The video also showed Drew Tanaka , Annabeth must be at an interview .

I nodded and Drew continued , " One of your songs , you released after Highschool " One Last Time , " is that about anyone in particular ... it sounds like a break up song , here lets listen to the lyrics shall we , " . drew said snapping her fingers . Annabeth nervously nodded as Drew played the song

 _I was a liar I gave into the fire_

 _I know I should've fought it atleast I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure cause I know that I failed you_

 _I should've done you better cause you don't want a liar_

 _And i know (X4 )_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

 _And i know (X4 )_

 _thast you have everything but boy I got nothing here without you_

 _One last time I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after this I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time I need to be the one who takes you home ._

ANnabeth looked to her left desperately as if someone was helping her " NO , " she mouthed . 'Annabeth turned back and forced a smile . " She smiled at Drew who was patiently waiting , " Well anyone in particular , Annabeth , " Drew said raising an eyebrow . WHAT THE -

" Well Drew , this guy and I lets just say we have history , " she said winking . Who was he ? ... Annabeth looked like she was in the verge of throwing up .

" The Classic , bestfriends for years , and then the guy changes then you date , and we breakup Per- ... same old same old , " she bit her lip , ... _She almost said a name , wait we were bestfriends we dated and we ... gods the song its about me . GODS . I looked at Grover who was looking at me like DUUH , " Keep watching , " Grover said . It was to painful to watch the look on her face ._

" What was that Annabeth , it sounded like you were saying a name , Tell tell who is he ? , Is he famous , Is he in Hollywood , ? " Drew said taking her hands and facing the camera . _ANnabeth's face turned pale white , but she quickly recovered ._

" You have no idea , " she mumbled . " Okay so we have prepared a slideshow of guys we think you possibly dated and we will find out isn't that right everybody , you have to tell us how you feel about the guys , " Drew said . _Drew can't do that to her . I clenched my fist as it syarted_

" Drew is this necesarry ... , " she said biting her lip . " First up Nico Di Angilo , " Drew said . The TV showed a picture of Nico , " Friends , " she said confidently . Drew looked at her and nodded . " Next Travis Stoll , " . Drew showed a picture of Travis Stoll , _I rolled my eyes as Drew said that ,_ " My pranking buddy , and he is cute , but definantly not my type . " she said . " I feel ya sis , Next up Leo Valdez , " . " Leo's like a brother to me , come on Rdew , for real . " Annabeth said laughing . " Kay Annabeth , Next up Luke Castellan , " . _She blushed furiously ... Luke had spiky blonde hair and cold blue eyes , Luke Castellan had an effect on girls , and he definintly had an effect on Annabeth . My knuckles turned white as she blushed even more ._ " Close Friends , " _she said blushing even more . "_ Come on Annabeth you obviously like Luke Castellan , " Drew said . " I admit I do , but I've known Luke since I was seven , and he still hasn't done anything bad to me , now can we move on , " she said taking a sip of my water . Since WHEN ? ! NOt that I care .

" Okay ... Percy Jackson , " Drew said smiling evily . _Her eyes widened and Annabeth did a spit take take and spit all over the carpet . Drew looked at her evily and continued This is it t... the song can't be about me_ " HMM , so Annabeth it appears you to have history , as well , " Drew said .She looked at the picture of me who was sarcastically smiling and his eyes full of amusement .

" UMM ... yeah , " she said wiping my mouth . " You wrote the song about Percy , Percy's the guy who left you , your One last Time . " Drew said sadily looking at her face . ANnabeth looked at the ground and furiously bit her lip , but she recovered " You just had to add that in there , and yeah that was him , Percy and I are still friends , and I'm happy that he made that descion , " _she said tears welling up n her big gray eyes . I did this to her ..._

" Do you know that Percy and Rachel Dare are an item , " Drew said . _RACHEL'S A WITCH , THE ONLY REASON I AGREED TO THIS WAS BECAUSE OF PUBLICITY_ " Yeah and I'm happy for them , Percy deserves to be happy , " she said , an edge to her voice as the tears came slighlty visible yet , not falling

there you have it folks , is it possible that Percabeth will happen , Will this be the new love triangle , but before we go I just wanted to share this clip with Annabeth , " Drew said pointing to the screen . Annabeth turned to the screen and her mouth formed an OOH shape .

The clip was taking at the beach , the sun was fading and it was sunset . Luke and Annabeth were snuggled close , Annabeth's eyes swollen red . . This clip was three years ago

" You know Annie , everything's going to be alright , I'm not going to let him hurt you , " Luke said in the clip . " I know Luke , '" she said snuggling into his chest . _My heart did a double take ._

The clip ended and Drew turned to face her"You and Luke are yousure nothing is going on , " Drew said smiling . She turned to the left again as she nodded hesitantly and plastered a warm smile on her face .

" Well , it depends on what Luke thinks , " she said smiling and laughing . _My heart was ripped into pieces , Why should I care ... she left you to . NO I left ..._

"There you have it folks what do you think Lukabeth , or Percabeth , you choose and thats all for tonight goodnight this is Drew Tanaka wishing you a happy Friday, " _PERCAAAAAAAABETH ! LUKABEEEEEEEEEETH WHAT THE HADES ? WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THE SHIP NAMES ?_

Grover turned to me as if wanted an explenation ..., " Look Grover she was a girl who I dated , " I said desperatly trying to hide my sadness .

" Percy , Annabeth ... I think she meant a lot to you ... " Grover said choosing his words wisely . " WHATEVER WHATS THE REAL REASON YOU SHOWED ME THAT CLIP , " I said raising an eyebrow .

" Well I got you a part in a movie the main role ... and your costar well she's ... , '' Grover said hesitating . " DUDE SPIT IT OUT , " I yelled goofily . " IS Annabeth , the Annabeth , your Annabeth , "


	4. Playing Queen

**ANNABETH'S POV**

" Hello Chiron it is so nice to see you again , " I said smiling . Chiron was like a father , I never had . He was the closest thing to family to me . " Hello Annabeth , you look beautiful , " Chiron said giving me a warm hug .

We stayed like that four a few moments and parted , " Chiron , the movie my role is ... , " I asked . Thalia said my role was a surprise . " Well Annabeth have you heard of a certain book series written by Suzzane Collins as The Underland Chronicles , " Chiron said smiling .

OH MY GODS , Those were my favorite books and , no way , I'm going , YAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS . " NO WAY , " I said sqeeling . " You see Annabeth , they already made the first four movies back in the day , but now they wanted to change things up by recasting the whole cast and making the last movie , ' Gregor and the Code of Claw ' , and the charcter you will be playing is ... LUXA ! , "

I was in shock ... NOT , Luxa is a prideful , independent , character which so happens to be the queen of the city Regalia , and this character basically is me . " Chiron , thank you , I already know how to play Luxa , I've read the book series who knows how many times , " I said .

" Annabeth , since you read the books , and since there was not an epilogue , we asked Suzanne Collins on what she thought the ending should be , and she said she'll be writing an epilogue explaining the ending to the movie , " Chiron said taking my hands .

The bad , no horrid, thing about the book series , was the author , Suzanne Collins did not write an epilogue and now here she was writing an epilogue for the movie , and plus there were so many unanswered questions . **( Great series A must read)**

" Oh Chiron , thats great I mean ... the books brought me to tears , and I am so honered to be playing the beautiful , acrobitac , queen of Regalia , Luxa , " I said doing a little bow .

" Chiron I am so sorry I am late , I had a little trouble with traffic , " a voice said from behind . " Its fine Percy , your just in time to meet your co star , Annabeth , " Chiron said forcing me to turn around .

My body felt like a toaster insisde boiling up with a mixture of anger and sadness . Percy avoided my eyes and turned the attention back to Chiron , which was fine with me .

" UUM ... Chiron you see I think It will be hard for me to work , with Mr . Drools a lot , " I said gesturing to Percy . Percy guarded his face . " Look the reason I hired you to was to because you are both great actors , and I thought you could be professional , " Chiron said .

" Oh , I can be professional , unlike Miss Perfect , over there , " Percy spat , clenching his fist tightly . I made a comeback , " Oh really , says the guy who thought the Big Apple , was literally a big apple , " I said laughing coldly .

We locked eyes and I saw years of amusement played in those seagreen ones , Percy broke the tension in the room , " I was only 12 , come on , " Percy said pleading like a little puppy .

" ENOUGH , " Chiron yelled , putting his hands in between us , " Look you've read your scripts , Percy get to your dressing room , it says Gregor on it - , " I cut Chiron off .

" You mean , that thing with the rats nest is playing Gregor , as in the overland warrior , as in Luxa's boyfriend , as in the warrior in the prophecy of Time , " I said desperatly hoping it wasn't Percy .

" Yeah so what ... don't you play an extra or something ? , " Percy said sarcastically smiling . HOW DARE HE. " NO I PLAY LUXA, Chiron , why does Percy have to be Gregor , why can't he be someone like ... Henry , " I said smiling evily .

" Enough ! , Annabeth , Percy's Gregor , and your Luxa , you two are adults now suck it up and face the facts , you two are star cross lovers in the movie and you need to make it believeable , Now into your dressing rooms , and Annabeth you know why Percy doesn't play Henry , " Chiron said angerly .

" What exactly happens to Henry ? , " Percy asked scratching the back of his neck . " HENRY FALLS OFF A CLIFF AND DIES , HE WAS THE TRAITOR IN THE FIRST BOOK , " I yelled storming off to my dressing room **.(Spoiler btw)**

I slammed the door hardly and locked it ... , I broke out into silent sobs , _Pull yourself together , he hurt you , don't cry , you need this movie , ._ I wiped the tears and heard a knock on my door .

I slowly opened it reavealing ..." Piper , it is so nice to see you , how have you been ? , " I asked hugging the living shizz off of her . " Annabeth I'm great , I am also your stylist , and your bestfriend , " Piper said making her hands do jazz hands .

Piper was a beutiful Cherokee woman with , messy carmel hair that looked like a two year old cut it with scissors , and kaliedyscope eyes that would change constantly .

" SO Annabeth I hear you play Luxa , " Piper said jumping up and down . " Yeah , " I said letting her come in . " So Annabeth , you already look like her but the thing you need are violet conatcts , and your hair needs to be braided , and BOOM your Luxa , other than the wardrobe , " Piper said winking .

" Here sit , " Piper said leading me to a chair . Piper braided my hair into a one sided braid and put black , eyeshadow on certain spots of my face , making me look like I hiked up a volcano and back , which is the point , . The scene we were shooting was the one were Gregor rescues me ... from being exposed to any smoke . In the books I'm suppose to have violet eyes , and thats what Piper was working on the eyes .

Piper handed me a container with dark violet contacts and led me to the bathroom . I puit them on and quickly ran back to Piper who was choosing clothes from the wardrobe department .

Piper handed me a suit of woman's armor , which consisted of leather , coverings in the breast area , and the rest of my body . The armor was black and was for combat ... basically to summarize it up I look like an intimidating hot Barbarian Queen .

" Perfect , " Piper said adjusting my armor . I wlked out to see Percy , who was wearing Gregor's wardrobe , Armour . In the books Solovet , the commander of the Ragalian army ordered Gregor to have all black armour , which I had to admit looked pretty hot on Percy , ecspecially making his Seagreen eyes pop . You see in the last book Gregor had to fight a monster called the Bane , and in the underland the Bane was a gigantic snowy white rat , who had a taste for blood .

Percy quickly exam,ined me and gave me a little smile and wink . I rolled my eys and went to look with for Chiron . I spotted Chiron and Percy chatting . " Look Percy you have to make this scene believable , this scene is when you discover she's in danger , she's been breathing toxic smoke for three days , " Chiron said gesturing to me . Percy gave a little sigh and rolled his eyes a little .

" Here are your swords , " Chiron said handing a sword to Percy . The sword was made of Celestial bronze it looked heavy , but when Percy picked it up , he seemed to have no trouble at all . " Its called Riptide you know , " Chiron said , " And if you uncap it the sword transforms into a pen , all you need to do is uncap it and I'tll appear as a sword . " Chiron said smiling .

" Giving Percy a sword is a horrible idea no offense , '' I said . " What are you worried I wont be there to protect you , Percy said laughing a little . " Your giving a 21 year old man who acts like a 2 year old boy a sword , " I said laughing coldly . " Enough , " Chiron yelled .

" And Annabeth darling , you know Luxa is quite flexible , so we have prepared for you this sword , " Chiron said smiling . Chiron handed me a light medium sized sword that was made of a mixture of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold , the bottom hilt had an amethyst border , and the top had a deadly point .

" OKay get into your positions , an ACTION , " Chiron yelled through a mega phone .

SCENE _itallics - scene descpription in Luxa ,_ regular - Annabeth

 _I supported myslef st the nearest boulder , and wheezeed as my people looked for 'my' account . My voice was raspy . We had just left the gnawers in a trap . The cave was covered with oil . Archers had there arrtows ready full of fire ._

I acted like I was about to die ... my voice was raspy , and my face was pale white , filled with blood an dsmoke ashes .

 _" Queen Luxa When , " a guard asked me . " Wait on my mark , " I said . Ripred and Gregor emerged from from the cave and Ripred ran staright into the river , " NOW , Archers fire , " I yelled ._

I watched as Percy and Travis , who was playing Ripred ran out together , coated with oil and blood . Percy locked eyes with mine as saying , " Go on ,"

 _The archers pulled there arrows to the oil coated cave , and a super nova emerged . Gnawers screamed . I collapsed ._

I fainted , ads I was suppose to , " Queen Luxa , " the fellow actors shouted . " Luxa Luxa , " Percy voice broke as he propped my head onto his lap .

" How long has she been here , she couldv'e died , " Percy / Gregor yelled . " Warrior , this girlfriend of yours was told to leave but didn't , she refused she could never refuse battle , " Tarvis / Ripred said .

I wheezed and coughed up the fake blood in my mouth as Percy yelled angerly . ... " CUT ! , " Chiron yelled . " That a rap , " Percy and I went in our dressing rooms to change .

" Percy , Annabeth a word , " Chiron pulled us into the directors room . " Look you to have to make this more believable you have two days to remake that scene , I realize you to have history , but thats the reason I wanted both of you , the media needs to believe you to are mature enough to handle playing these parts , you to need to clear the air , if you want to keep this movie , " Chiron said shaking hishead .

" Chiron , I know for a fact that Annabeth and I wnat these roles , I'm willing to act professional , " Percy said glaring at me slighlty . " Yes Chiron ... Percy and I we'll practice make the scene more believable ... more real , " I said having a conversation with Chiroon , while having a conversation with my eyes with Percy .

" OKAY YOU HAVE TWO DAYS , I suggest you two start now , " Chiron said sternly . Chiron left his office , with Percy and I alone . Percy rolled his eyes and headed for the door , " Where do you think your going ? , " I said blocking his view

" HOME , " Percy said slighlty pushing me out of the way . " You heard Chiron if we don't make this believable we both lose our jobs , " I said getting back into place . " So ? , " Percy said sarcastically grinning .

" I need this role , I want this role , We're going to practice and make this believable , and I'm not going to let a stuck up jerk ruin things for me , " I say poking his chest , which was rock hard . " WOAH there Wise Girl if you wanted to touch me you culd have asked , " Percy said gesturing towards his body . _Wise Girl ._ The nickname made me flinch . That was one of the last things he called me before the big fight .

" Whatever Seaweed Brain lets go , " I said leading the way out to the parking lot where paparazzi surrounded Percy's car . They pointed to us and flashed there cameras . " Oh gods , " we mumbled . " Percy , Annabeth is it true about Percabeth ? ," one asked . " Annabeth , Percy or Luke ? , another asked , " Percy Annabeth or Rachel ? , another one asked . Gods I am sueing all of them when I get out of here .

Percy ran for the door and looked for the keys Percy and I stood out as paparizzi were taking pictures , " for the love of Aphrodite find the dang keys Percy , " I yelled cameras flashing .

Percy opened the door and locked it . " Percy open this door or I swear I will personally place you in TAtarus , " I said banging on the door .

" I don't want to ride with a witch like you , " Percy said . I stopped knocking and got a bobby pin out of my hair and my curls fell down cascading in the moon light , and picked the car door , I opened it angerly as a brunette tried to grab Percy's hair and yelled I in his face , "To bad DRIVE ! " Percy pressed on the gas pedal , leaving a trail of paparazzi on our tails .Gods aren't I living the dream.


	5. Professional Friends

**Chapter 5**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The papparazzi were on our tails . " This is all your fault , " I said angerly glancing back at the cars who were chasing us . Percy glanced at me , " How is this my fault ? , " he said making a sharp right .

I looked behind us and stil saw them , " Look Percy , we need to lose them , make a right turn in that alley than after that stop by a local bookstore , " I said taking a pair of sunglasses and putting them on .

Percy reached for his and put them on . " When do I turn , " Percy said pushing n the gase pedal some more . His face was red and he was sweating slightly . I looked at him ... " Annabeth ? , " i got out of a the trance , " NOw Percy turn right NOW ! , "

Percy made another sharp right ... and slowly drove into the alley . I looked behind us , " Thankn goodness we lost them , " I said . " SO ... why are we going to a book store ? , " he asked scrathching his head .

" Well ... Since we have to actually get along , I suggest doing it in a bookstore , wherer they have cofee , " i said reaching for my phone . I looked at my messages 2 from Thalia , and 3 from Luke . I opened up Luke's

 _Annie we have to talk_

 _Annie_

 _ANNIE ANNIE ... I know your there where are you ?_

I laughed and Percy looked at me weirdly , " who are you texting ? , " he aske gazing at my phone . " Oh no one just Luke , a persn who didn't actually ruin my past , " I mumbled . Percy angerly laughed , " Why dwell on the past , Annabeth ? " he said pulling into the Book Store .

I laughed coldly , " Because the past is the only thing I have to look bact to the times I was actually happy , but I guess you ruined the past to . " Percy stayed silent and after a while he talked , " Look Annabeth is this about graduation , I tried Annie I did ..., " he said sadly .

" Sure you did , all those days before were made up of lies ... " I spat out . Percy pulled into the bookstore . " You know what forget the past , its not worth looking back at , besides after this movie I'll never have to see you again , so all we have to do is at professional for the cameras . " I said stepping out . Percy looked like he was about to throw up .

I entered the bookstore , with Percy following behind me . I smiled fakily and texted on my phone .

 **Luke I'm on an important outing**

 _With Who ?_

 **Percy , Percy Jackson**

 _Annie ... you know how I feel about Percy_

 **I know but , I really need this movie , after I get back we can talk kay**

 _fine ;)_

 _ **Bye**_

" Your right lets be professional , friends , " Percy said smiling a little . Percy and I walked up to the Starbucks register , where a handsome guy with messy black hair and blue eyes stood mouth dropping .

" your Annabeth Chase , and Your Percy Jakson . " he said . I laughed and told him what I wanted , a caremel mocha .

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Percy'sPov**

" I told you a million times , Gregor obviously had feelings for Luxa," Annabeth shouted, flinging her hands in the air. I swear , this girl has a problem. Hahah Look its Annabeth Chase , famous actress , oh and look she' swith Percy Jackson. Way to blow our cover.

I eyed her. She's changed since Highschool. A bit taller maybe. I don't know. She matured a lot. And I mean alot. ( If you know what I mean , Right , Boys!?) I could here Ananbeth mumbling a bunch of other words, but I just couldn't pay attention. I was to busy staring at her. The way she held a book. The way her hair would cover one eye. It almost made want to move it, tuck it behinid her ear.

" Percy ... PERCY!" I looked at Ananbeth. " What?" She laughed softly. " Percy, do you know why I like Luxa as a character?" she asked. I looked at her , and nodded a bit.

" Well if you don't know here's why.I like her because she's brave. She's confident , she stays strong for the benifit of others around her. Even though she's stubborn, she still remains strong when the person she loves or the peoples she loves, leave her. And she know no matter what, she'll never change, but throughout all of that, she did. She went from ice cold, to learning how to laugh. She learned how to forgive and forget, but the question is ; Was she strong enough to last through the pain, and heart ache? Do you know what I mean?" she said.

I had a feeling we wern't talking about Luxa anymore. And this feeling almost made my stomach churn , and my heartache. I looked at Annabeth's face. Throughout all these years , all the hugs we shared , the sleepovers, she still managed to forgive me. In the most Annabeth way possible. She met my eyes, " Of course, I know exactly what you mean." And I did.


	6. Being Civil, and The Golden Boy

**I took some advice from you guys. And I appreciate the helpful writing tips. Thank you. Now thats over , thou shall prevail and write. Chapter 6.**

 **I would also like to say that the plot line in this story will be unfolding so...**

 **The characters develop slowly, especially Percy, and Annabeth will to , eventually. This chapter has a lot of character growth and is a bit fast paced , but YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This is where the Rated T moments come in.**

 **Annabeth'sPOV**

I took in the breathe of fresh air as I walked into the apartment. The thing is I never really wanted to become famous, it just happened. One youtube video plus a million people equals famous. I just went along with it, I guess.

I just want to get into my bed, and sleep. The friends thing between Percy and I ... its a process. A slow and tiring process. If you could say that. I plopped onto my bed , and just as my eyes flutter close.

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG_

I jumped and mumbled a lot of no no words.

" Hello," I yawned.

" Annabeth... Sorry to wake you but , WHATIN HADESWEREYOU THINKING!" Luke yelled.

" Luke ... Luke slow down," I said. I could here him grumbling , huskily. This was no confident Luke Castellan.

" SLOWDOWN, YOUHADACONVERSASTIONWITHPERCYEFFING  
JACKSON,ANDYOUDIDN'TBOTHERPUNCHINGHIMINTHEFACE," he yelled. Gods this guy has a temper. A sweet, murderous temper.

" Luke, calm down, I think for once I ... Luke look , Percy and I , we needed to face the facts,and thats the fact we'll be around eachother 24/7."

Luke's voice wavered in the background , and I suddenly felt a huge pang of guilt, punching me in the gut. Luke was there for me when Percy wasn't , and I shouldn't be doing this.

" Annie , you know I think your strong, but think about it. Percy Jackson that little... he was the very first person to break down your walls. Your walls."

"Annabeth Chase, you are one tough lady, but Percy Jackson, broke you. JUST LIKE THAT. He knows your vulnerable spots. He knows how to break you and he will do it again. I'm not saying that, your not strong enough. I'm saying that you shouldn't open up right away. I'm sayong that me and you both know what has to be done , to keep you from getting hurt," Luke said.

What was I suppose to say after a big long speech? Only one thing came into my mind... My hands shook , and I clenched them forcing myself to stay strong.

" I know your trying to protect me, but I don't need protecting," I said.

" Really Annie? Percy Jackson hasn't changed in all these years , why would he change now?" Luke questioned.

I stayed silent. Why would Percy change now?

" Annabeth , you need to stay guarded. Percy may change. But who knows, it could be for better or for worse. Are you willing to take that risk ? Again?"

I understood what Luke meant, and I silently prayed this would help. Luke always knew what to do.

" So what do we do?" I said.

With that , Luke told me the plan. How could things possibly go wrong?

 **Third Person Luke POV**

Luke Castellan was always known to have mischevious blue eyes. Blue eyes that any girl could drown in. Mischevious he was. He was known for his plans. His plans. His diabolical plans.

His plans were like his eyes. A deep ice cold ocean. An ocean willing to drown ayone or perhaps anything into the depths of Tartarus.

Those eyes were a facade, when it came to Annabeth Chase. They would brighten up the room as he was with her. And no one could take her away form him.

The charm . The Castellan affect, never took way into Annabeth's heart. And it made Luke's blood boil. Now here Luke was clenching and unclenching his fist , as the image of Percy and Ananbeth appeared in his mind.

Percy Jackson. Luke Castellan always hated him. Percy always was one step ahead of Luke , always taunting him with one thing he never had. And that thing . No that someone was Annabeth Chase.

After Percy and Annabeth broke up; Luke thought Annabeth was over him. But noooo , she still had to have feelings for the raven haired seagreen eyed actor.

Luke saw the way Annabeth's eyes would light up as the mention of Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson on the big screen. Percy Jackson on the radio. " Percy Jackson this Percy Jackson that."

BLAH BLAH. It made Luke's stomach churn. But now with the plan set up , Luke was going to take Percy Jackson down, and therew was nothing in Zeus' name that could stop him.

This plan that Luke told Annabeth , he only told half of it , and if she found out he'd wip his sorry little ass.

" So will that be all Mr. Castellan, I'll see you tommorow afternoon," the voice said.

" Yes that will be all, its been a pleasure working with you," Luke said in sexy husky voice.

" You to Mr. Castellan don't be late."

Luke hung up , and spoke to himself.

" I'm taking you down Percy, just wait. I will take you down."

 **The next morning .**

 **Percy's POV**

I wrapped my hands around Annabeth's waist. I heard the sound of wolf whistles in the background. I could hear , the water dripping off the cave walls.

" I wish it could be like this everyday, for I have beeen waiting for this day to come , and here it is, I cannot explain how I feel right now," Annabeth said.

I kissed the top of her forehead, my lips lingering onto her head.

"I know , but we both know , that I could... that I could," I stopped speaking.

" Shh, you cannot hold onto time it is that one vital object , that you nor I could ever control, just live the time we have together now," Annabeth said.

I took it all in, Annabeth and I flying. Her short rapid breaths on my cheek.

" I have something to tell you ," I said tucking a curl behind her face.

Her eyes shined , a twinkling aura, and I kissed her forehead again.

" Luxa I love-,"

" CUT!" Chiron yelled.

Annabeth and I shared breif nods , as we walked back to Chiron. We just finished shooting the "date" scene.

Ananbeth smiled slightly , as Chiron interupted

" I have no idea wht you two did , but that was amazing , ecspecially you Percy you are a better actor that I pressumed," Chiron said.

" Thank you Chiron , for once Percy and I decided to become civil," Annabeth said. Thats my girl. I mean was my girl.

" Keep doing what you two are doing , and they'll have to make Maximum Ride movies. Ananbeth you could be MAX. And Percy you could be Fang its perfect.."

" Woah Chiron slow down , lets finish this movie first," I said.

Chiron chuckle deeply , with a warm somile on his wrinkled face.

" I'll leave you two be," he said slightly winking.

I felt my cheeks flush slightly. Annabeth turned to face me .  
" Good job out there Seaweed Brain," she said.

She seemed to be slightly guarded. Slightly tense? I don't know about girls, these days. Wow the great Percy Jackson hung up over a girl.

" Not so bad yourself Wise Girl," I said winking. Annabeth's face fell and she...

" Percy sorry I gotta go I have something to do , I'll.. um see ya um I'll see ya later," she stuttered running away.

I ran my hands through my hair... " Bye Annabeth ," I mumbled . But it was to late she was already gone.

 **Third Person Luke POV**  
Luke Castellan sat on the chair patiently waiting. He Luke , was not a very patient person. Luke strated to fun his calloused fingers through his blonde hair.

The woman sat down across from him . _Finally._

" Luke Castellan what a wonderful suprise," she said twisting her hair.

" Pleasure being here," Luke said.

" What's the ocassion , of me getting to know this so called golden boy of Hollywood," she said.

Luke smiled evily. Everything was going the way he wanted . It was in fact a small world after all.

" The rumors are true," Luke said calmly.

The womans face lit up, and she bit her lip.

" You mean _the_ rumors are true," she asked putting a hand over her heart.

Luke chuckled evily, " Rumors , no there facts, And its a fact that Ananbeth Chase and I are dating," Luke said.

" There you have it folks , all you Percabeth fans out there sorry Lukabeth is official," she said.

" And we are out," the director said.

"You heard him , noe give me the money, " she said.

Luke sighed and laughed to himself.

" I believe that we had a deal interview you get money , now the next thing you have to do I mean literally do Percy . Understand Rachel?"Luke said .

Luke looked at Rachel Elizabeth Dare . _Sure enough Percy will take the bait. Percy's always had a thing for fiery red heads,_ Luke thought.

Rachel nodded her head. Rachel didn't know what he swa in Annabeth . Luke and Rachel's plan was setting off and sure as Tartarus' name it will work.


	7. Advice,and The Red Head Wonder

**I do not own the song "If you Only Knew", by Shinedown , nor do I own " If Only, the Reprise", by the movie Descendants. Here's a question. What artist's voice do you imagine Percy's , and what about Annabeth? For Percy I think he would have the voice of Luke , from 5SOS. And for Annabeth , I don't know just yet... any suggestions. It would help me a lot. Now on with the story...**

 **Third Person POV**

He looked at the letter. He still held onto it after three years. He still loved her words. He still read it. He read those precious words that she once meant.

 _Hey Percy its Annabeth._

 _Now who would've thought I was keeping things classic, by writing a letter. I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me. You are the very first person I ever opened up to. I wanted to say that I love you and I always will. You've been my bestfriend since we were six and right now at the age of seventeen , I STILL MANGE TO LOVE YOU WITHOUT KILLING YOU YET! (Even though I have planned it) I love you ._

 _I love you, I love you,_

 _Love ,Annabeth_

He put the letter down and sighed. He knew what to do. He picked up a pen and wrote.

 **Percy's POV**

 _I still hold on to the letters_

 _You've returned_

 _I swear I lived and learned_

 _It 4:03 , And I can't sleep_

 _Without you next to me_

 _I toss and turn like the sea_ _ **(pun so intended)**_

 _If I drown tonight_

 _Bring me back to life_

 _Breathe your breath in me_

 _The only thing that I still believe_

 _In is you_

 _If you only knew_

 _If you only knew_

I set my pencil down. Do you know how hard it is to write a song , while filming a movie? Well if you don't its pretty hard. Heck its harder than running a marathon( **My cousins do this all the time , and well , they're great songwriters , and they say writing a song is harder than running a marathon)**

Writing songs helps me think. And me being the huge Seaweed Brain I am, I rarely think. Writing songs helps me escape from my personal problems... Writing song helps me-

"Percy open up," a feminine voice said.

I groaned and rolled off the couch, nearly tripping over my own guitwr strap,"Shi,"' I mumbled.

I opened the door , and there standing in the flesh, was my cousin's girlfriend , Miss Piper McLean. Beautiful. Strong. Not my type. I do have a type. And my type is currently unavailable.

Thanks to that motherfu- I mean that demon child, Luke. He made life a living, Hades. And I swear he just had to take all my opportunities , in getting her back.

"Hey Pipes," I mumbled.

Piper flashed me a quick grin , and sat down on the couch. Bad decision Pipes. I have junk that , I can't explain where it came from.

" Percy , I swear this place is a landfill. Do you even bother to clean up?" she asked holding up a dirty , stained T-Shirt.

Hey this is a dressing room, she should've known that guys aren't organized unless, their my very OCD friend, Jace Herondale , I mean how does Clary live with such an organized guy? ( **I'm almost finished with "The City of Heavenly Fire, " its AMAZING)**

I could tell something was off. Piper hardly talks to me. And when she does, its usually her smacking me for hurting a girl. Trust me something's wrong. I raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, " Piper what's the real reason your in here?"

Piper bit her lip , and gave along sigh.

"Perce something's wrong, I now your not really open to feelings, but if there's anything I could do to help , than please , let me help," she said.

Piper's mom is Aphrodite McLean. So the name basically speaks for itself.

" Well there's a friend his name is Per- , I mean Peter. And Peter , mad a bunch of stupid mistakes. Peter set up a chain of events that blew up in his face, just for a stupid reputation. "

"Peter's friend Annabet-, I mean Annabelle , was the victim. Peter didn't mean to break Annabelle, he just was being ... ignorant. Peter never meant for all this to happen. For the past three years, Peter and Annabelle constantly fought for attention, but Peter never stopped loving Annabelle. "

" When Peter was about to make a move on Annabelle Luk, I mean Liam said that him and Annabelle are dating. Now Peter's life is a living Hades. What should I , I mean Peter do?"

Good enough story right?

Piper put her hand on my shoulder.

" Well I think Peter, should tell Annabelle how he feels. I also think that Liam needs to go find another girl to screw over," Piper said.

"Well how does Peter tell Annabelle?" I asked.

Piper laughed softly. " Through what Peter does best , writing songs. I heard what you were singing _Percy_ , its a beautiful song, and I want you to sing it to _Annabeth_."

I chuckled, " But when , When can I , you know..."

Piper's face turned blood red." Percy tell her when you feel its right. Annabeth wants things to last permanent. She's always been this way. So make things last permenant."

I looked at Piper, and gave her a sisterly hug. No butterflies came up and swarmed my stomach. It was just me hugging a sisterly figure.

" Will do , amd thanks Piper, now I know why Jason's liked you for so long," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Piper laughed, " No Jackson , the word is _love._ I'll see ya around _Peter,"_ with that Piper left a stack full of clothes in her right hand.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Do you know what its like to "date" Luke Castellan? For me its like highschool. You're dating the Quarter Back. And I don't like it. Highschool isn't permanent. " Dating" Luke is exactly like highschool. Fake.

All of this thats going on, is fake. Always will be. Luke and I are like brother and sister. There is no way I could fall for Castellan. And if I do, things better be permenant.

I needed to talk to him. He was the one I had to talk to. I he only knew, that deep down , I want us to happen again. It was hard to admit. My fatal flaw , being pride, it made it even harder.

Even though in the past he faked it. I could tell he was... pressured. I just need to tell him. He was there for me, for so long. Best friends since we were six. Sometimes the thought of him and I being together again scared me.

He was the very first person , who I let in. Who broke my barriers. And I'm grateful for it.

I ran through the halls, desperately trying to find him. I pushed myself faster and faster. Than there everything seemed to happen in slow motion .

I stopped, spotting him. He was in a room, with a little window. He stood there his raven hair just above his eyes. He was smiling, that sarcastic troublemaker, smile which I thought was annoying, yet endearing. Then my heart stopped.

My smile slowly faded. I spotted him. He was pinned to the wall. He took in a deep breath, and kissed her. A thousand needles stabbed my heart. I felt like I needed to throw up.

His fingers caught in her Red hair, hers intertwined behind his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, and spotted turned just to see a flash of blonde run.

I ran and ran, until I reached my dressing room. I locked the door, and let the tears fall. I let him in just for a second , hoping things would be different. To have my heart broken again. Now I know that Second Chances aren't meant to happen. Especially if that person your giving a second chance is Percy Jackson.

 **Percy's POV**

I pushed Rachel off me quickly, as I saw a flash of blonde. Annabeth.

" What the Hades Rachel?," I yelled.

Her face showed no emotion. She put a hand on my chest.

" Oh come on Percy you can't possibly deny your love for me any longer," she said clawing at my shirt.

One word. GROSS.

I pushed her off, as I opened the door. The thing was I was sent here by Chiron. But noooo , all i found was a crazy Red head. Which I broke up with , like six months ago!

I looked around the hallway trying to find a flash of blonde. Gods no. Now my chances are really slim. GODS NO. Paparazzi. Huge Camreras. And an army of paparazzi. How could thing possibly go wrong?

Rachel smiled sweetly.

" You," I growled.

She giggled at my frustration. Rachel clinged her arm onto mine. I tried to pull away, but this girl has a grip of a freaking octupussy( **Don't judge my friend says this all the time)**

Cameras flashed as Rachel hugged the back of my neck.

" Mr. Jackson is it true that you and Miss Dare are back together?" an African American Reporter asked.

" Yes," Rachel chirped in.

I slsapped her in my mind so many times.

" No we are not Miss Dare can go to Tartarus, got that? Write that down," I said unclinging Rachel from me.

I was about halfway to the exit when...

" Mr. Jackson how do you feel about Miss Chase and Mr. Castellan?"

I stopped in my tracks and spun around eyeing the reporter.

" I feel that Annabeth could do better. Find somebody that deserves her, I said my blood boiling.

" And who could that person be?," she asked.

" No comment, but this person knows her way more than that douche," I walked out of the room leaving a wave of paparazzi at my tail.

 **Third Person Rachel POV**  
Rachel sipped her coffee as she waited for Luke. Rachel didn't understand why Percy said they weren't dating. They made the cutest couple.

Rachel squeezed her coffeecup at the thought of Annabeth. Sure Annabeth was beautiful , with her long wavy blonde hair. And gray eyes, but Rachel knew Percy wanted her. Not that prideful , self absorbed blonde.( **Sorry about the stereotype to all you blondes out there, but in my opinion this is Rachel's mind not mine and I imagine her to be really bitchy so... I'm sorry)**

Luke arrived , and Rachel couldn't help it but , her heart made short frantic beats.

" So did he agree?" Luke asked.

Rachel shook her head furiously, " NO he didn't, I tried but all he has his eyes out for is Annabeth."\

Luke took Rachel's hand and slowly made circles on her palm, " Think Rachel, what should we do?," Luke said.

Rachel couldn't help but sigh. " Plan B," she said.

Luke smiled and let go of her hand.

" Plan B it is Miss Dare."

 **Percy'sPOV**  
Just as I was leaving I heard a tiny voice singing, and a guitar softly strumming. Her voice was beautiful, and her face looked lke an angel. Nope she was an angel. Well an angel that could judo flip you any second.

He blonde hair was like a halo. Her voice was full of sorrow and ... regret?

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _I know its time to say goodbye_

 _So hard to let go..._

The music stopped, and she turned around. I hid behind a trashcan quickly. Annabeth picked up her guitar and left, one tear slipping, from her eye.

I held my breath, as she walked out the door, resisting the urge to wipe the single tear from her eyes. I pulled my hair violently, with a million thoughts in my head


	8. Music, and the Museum

**I do not own "Heart by Heart," by Demi Lovato. Nor do I own "The Underland Chonicels." Did you guys know that abc family is making"The Mortal Instruments," into a new TV show called "Shadowhunters,?" I can't wait. Season One has 13 episodes. I've got January 12, booked. Shadowhunter and Chill night.**

 **Percy's POV**  
I reluctantly glanced at Annabeth. Annabeth and I haven't talked in two days. To me thats a world record. She caught my gaze, and bit her lip awkwardly.

We were on set. Chiron was talking to Annabeth in hushed tones. Ananbeth blushed , and nodded. My breath caught, as she walked towards me.

Annabeth tucked a curl behind her ear,"Percy , Chiron says we'll have to sing the duet , for the uum... Museum scene, " she said speaking quietly.

What is up with her?

"Chiron says, it a surprise , he wants us to meet him over at the studio," she said pointing over to a tiny little booth.

The tension in the room was unbearable, "So shall we?" I said.

Annabeth nodded and went along ahead of me. I nodded my head furiously .

Mumbling, ' Stupid, Stupid,"

I gave a brief glance at her attire, leather pants, leather jacket, and a purple blouse. She was in Luxa wardrobe. I looked at her face, expressionless, showing no emotion.

" What song?" I asked, hoping to make her come out of her little world.

Chiron was waiting in the booth with Annabeth by his side.

HE looked at her and nodded.

"Percy , have a seat," Chiron said.

I sat down beside Annabeth, on the couch. Our legs touched lightly and I couldn't help but shiver.

"As you know the Museum scene is probaly one of the most vital scene's in the movie. The producer's and I have discussed, that there will be a song recorded," Chiron said.

I looked at Annabeth nervously," So what does it have to do with me?" I asked.

Chiron tapped his foot on the ground, making a steady rythem.

" Annabeth will be singing the duet," Chiron said.

I was beyond confused.  
" Again what does this have to do with me?"

Annabeth chirped in," Percy I'm singing the song while you watch and critique. Also this movie needs publicity so..." I got it.

"So you two are saying she's singing a song, while I react and stand by her looking all yummy," I said," Sounds good to me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes," Percy youhave to take this recording seriously, because right after all of this, we'll shoot the scene," Annabeth said .

I nodded.

"So its settled, Percy stand beside Annabeth, and Annabeth sing your heart out. We have cameras in there. You'll be in a private studio. Only we can see. The public will see this later today." Chiron said.

" Percy wait in the studio , Annabeth come with me," Chiron said.

Annabeth gave a quick smile and left, leaving me in a soundless studio.

I looked around. No cameras were seen so I sang.

 _Love may be blind_

 _Love may be blind_

 _Love may bliiind_

 _Love may bliiiiind oooh_

I finished as soon as Annabeth and Chiron walked in.

I couldn't help but smile.

Annabeth was wearing a strapless silver dress. He hair was up , and her cheeks were tainted pink.

Ananbeth laughed, " Close your mouth Seaweed Brain flies may get up in there."

I closed my mouth quickly , pouting a bit.

Chiron laughed and closed the door," Remember publicity , do whatever you can to get some gossip going on."

I took Annabeth's hands and intertwined them with mine. Her face was bright and beautiful.

She reached up , and ruffled my already rats nest of hair. I chuckled deeply.

As she was reaching for the mic, I teased her and pulled her hair bun down. Long , blonde ringlets fell and framed her face.

" I like it better down," I murmmered into her hair.

" Well in that case," she said ruffling her hair, " I'll leave it down."

She reached for the mic , and placed up to her mouth , and Annabeth Chase sang, oh man she sang her heart out.

Annabeth~ _italics_ Percy~Regular Surprise Voice- _**Italics bold**_

 _When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_  
 _When someone walks into your heart through an open door_  
 _When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_  
 _Don't let go_  
 _Someone comes into your world_  
 _Suddenly your world has changed forever_

Annabeth's voice echoed in the empty room. I smiled and placed my hand on my heart. She gave a little laugh and continued. I noticed that the lyrics were just right for the movie.

Her eyes went wide as I gave her a little surprise.

 _ **No there's no one else's eyes**_  
 _ **That could see into me**_  
 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_  
 _ **Lift me up so high**_  
 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_  
 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

Our voices were harmonizing, as I gave a little wink at her face. Chiron and I were planning this all along.

 _When you're one with the one you were meant to be find_  
 _Everything falls in place, all the stars align_  
 _When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_  
 _Don't let go_  
 _Someone comes into your life_  
 _It's like they've been in your life forever_

I thought about the time Annabeth taught me about the constellations when we were thirteen. I kissed her that night. Memories flowed into my mind. Years of friendship , and pain.

 _No there's no one else's eyes_  
 _That could see into me_  
 _No one else's arms can lift_  
 _Lift me up so high_  
 _Your love lifts me out of time_  
 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _ **So now we've found our way to find each other**_  
 _ **So now I found my way, to you**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I took one of her hands and the mic and put the mic in the middle.

I looked deeply into her eyes and sang with her.

 _ **No there's no one else's eyes**_  
 _ **That could see into me**_

I saw in her eyes were tears, hot and wet tears. I wiped one of the tears away . We were reaching the climax...

 _ **No there's no one else's eyes**_  
 _ **That could see into me**_  
 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_  
 _ **Lift me up so high**_  
 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_  
 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

The last notes faded, and I took a deep breath and hugged Annabeth. I felt her shiver. I could smell her lemony scent. I could smell home.

Chiron came in and applauds us .

I wonder how Luke would feel if he saw this?

 **Annabeth's POV**

" From the very beginning, since you came here , I've changed," I said.

Percy laughed," No I've changed. Since coming here I realized that you make your own destiny. I promise you I will not die," he said taking my hand.

I laughed, " How do you know that?"

Percy took my hands .

Time stopped. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath breathing down.

He took his hand and rested it on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss wasn't forced. It wasn't tongues dancing. It was slow and sweet. Slow and passsionatte.

I pulled away reluctantly and rested my forehead against Percy's .

" I've changed. We both have. Promise me you won't die," I said hugging him, warm in his embrace.

" I promise," he said, " I love you."

I pulled away , " No I love you."

We locked eyes, and a tear slipped down my eye. He kissed the tear away. He stood up and left leaving me in the dark museum alone and afraid.

" CUUUUUT, That's a wrap for today," Chiron said.

I readjusted my posture and silently glance at Percy.

" I have good news," Chiron said, " Tomorrow the cast party will be taking place, I expect each and every one of you to be there. Especially you Percy."

Percy laughed , " Where is it at?"

I smiled, Way to get to the point Percy.

" The beach. Malibu," Chiron said smiling.

Percy's face brightened, " So will be there."

Chiron dismissed us. Percy walked towards me.

" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

" Yeah definitely ," I said avoiding his eyes.

" By the way good job out there," he said walking away.

" You to," I mumbled.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Next chapter will have plenty of Percabeth. Also I just wanted to say this story is going to have 20 chapters.**


	9. Parties, and Talks

**Very short authors note.**

 **Thank you for the nice reviews. I just wanted to say that I may be uploading a new story called, "Undercover Writer." The Summary is right here. Also I can only update on Weekends. But I will update atleast once, or maybe even more on the weekends.**

 **Undercover Writer Summary~Annabeth Chase helps boys with love advice , and writes for them templates of love notes , but when Annabeth falls for Percy Jackson , a client of hers in the need of courting the lovely , but bratty Drew Tanaka , things get complicated in Goode High .**

 **Third Person Rachel POV**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat by Drew Tanka. Drew and Rachel were like two wicked witches. Their also know to a different and more revealing word that ryhmes with "Witch."

These two lovely and talented, yet bratty girls were cunning. Like a boa constricter. Rachel being on the going for an " innocent girl type of woman." To Drew being the "Will flash for twenty bucks type of woman."

These two were unfortantly bestfriends. Rachel being a famous artist, and dancer gets publicity. And Drew being the daughter of Aphrodite, and a model, does have it perks for the buissness and entertainment news category.

Thats how Drew found out about the party. Through her source.

Rachel gave a brief nod to Drew, " Are you sure?" the Red Head Wonder asked.

Drew smirked evily, " When have I been wrong. And besides you can trust me right?"

" Of course I can," Rachel said taking a sip of her drink. Tequila.

Drew giggled, " Wait till Luke finds out."

Rachel's stomach twisted, " Crap... I have to talk to Luke," she said mumbling a series of curse words.

Drew nodded her head, a few strands of black hair framing her face.

Rachel gathered her golden clutch and phone , and walked out of the bar to dial Luke's number.

Rachel draped her hands around his neck. She couldn't help himself. She had the fever. In all her life she thought she hated him. Now here she was her arms around his neck.

Luke chuckled. He put her hands to her side. Rachel looked up a pang of pain in her gut.

"Rach," he said, " you know the plan . Stick with it."

Rachel nodded her head, slightly woozy from the drink.

Her head fell a bit, and Luke raised it. Luke flashed a dazzling smile, melting Rachel's heart.

She looked at him , her green eyes filled with lust and desire.

Luke dismissed the look and cleared his throat.

" What did you find out?" he asked setting her down on the couch , mantaining her balance.

Rachel slurred, " Movie...Partai...Cas...Partai...Percy...Anniebewth...Tomoroe."

Luke sighed and looked at the Ginger in his very arms. If only she were Annabeth.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I lay my head down genlty against the softness of the-

" Hut two three, four, Hut two, three, four," she yelled.

I groaned, and put the pillow over my face, trying to block out all the noise. Gods, help me. This woman has gone crazy.

" Come on Owl Face we got two hours till the party , and your still not ready. I'm disapointed," the voice said, " Yeah me to," a voice chirped in.

I sat up rubbing my eyes furiously, my hair a spiders web, and I hate spiders. Like HATE .

My vision cleared and I saw two figures by my door.

One figure was tall and black? " Thals," I yawned.

She rolled her eyes.

Figure Two was... " Pipes," I said raising my hands up in a slow wave.

" Annabeth Minerva Chase, you are a 21 year old woman. How in Zeus' name do you not wake up. The party starts at seven. And your in bed at five. What's up with that?" Thalia said waving her hands in the air.

" Well I was on set, and that lasted till three, I got dropped home by Percy , so thats around-," Piper interrupted my thought provoked sentence.

" You were in a car with Percy Jackson, and you didn't try to rip his throat out," she said with a smug look on her face.

Thalia jumped in taking her side, " Yeah Annie, why didn't you rip his throat out. Were you getting handsy with my cousin ? Oh I knew it-,"

My face was flaming, but I managed to keep my cool. " No I didn't get handsy with Percy, we were being civil. And besides I have Lukke."

Those last words were the hardest to choke out.

Thalia's face turned serious, with a hint of sarcasm, " May I remind you that Luke is your fake boyfriend."

Piper sat down on the bed, and Thalia sat in my rolley chair. My rolley chair.

Piper chimed in using her charmspeak, " Yeah Annie Luke's your fake boyfriend remember."

" And remember my fake boyfriend os taking me to the cast party."

Piper mumbled a bunch of unhearable words.

I looked into her kaleidoscope eyes, she was obviously hiding something.

I slowly processed the information, and I always process info quickly.

" Must I remind you that Percy is my ex- boyfriend, and the first guy to ever brake my barrier,of trust."

Thalia had a look of pity on her face, " Why dwell on the past Annabeth?"

I almost fell out of my bed while she said that. I remembered a certain seagreen eyed man saying the exact same words. The thought of Percy made my face flush even more.

" You know thats exactly what Percy said, the exact words. I told him the past was all I had. But wait- he ruined the past to," I said.

My head filled with memories on that stary night on the wate-

Annabeth since you came back into Percy's life, he's changed... He's more open . More _happy,_ Piper said nudging my shoulder.

Again how can Percy Jackson change?

" Happy? I know for a fact that I don't make him happy. I make him miserable," I said laughing a little.

Thalia nodded her head. A disaproving nod. " You Annabeth Chase are completely oblivious."

I took in Thalia's words. Was I really oblivious?

" Yeah ,Yeah ,Yeah , lets go get ready for a party," I said standing up.

Piper jumped for joy, while Thalia and I groaned and followed her into my closet . Oh boy.

Luke decided to meet me at the party, so Thals and Piper went with me.

Piper kept ranting on what a beautiful job she did on us. And I must admit we do look decent, nope we look freaking sexy.

Thalia was dressed in a black dress , that went just above her knee. The dress was a slippery type of material. She had the most make up, of the three of us. The make up was a smokey eye, that had blues and grays, and black. Her hair stayed the same, short and choppy. For shoes she wore ankle high combat boots, which she could take off when we get to the beach.

Piper was wearing a light pink dress that had one strap to her right side. The dress was mid thigh. She had no make up on, except for lipstick and mascara, honestly she din't need it. Her hair was down in a curly wavy effect. For shoes she wore light pink pumps.

I was wearing a dark sapphire blue dress. The dress had straps just below the shoulders. The dress was mid thigh, and flowed a bit on the bottom. I had medium make up on. I had a mini blue and gray eye shadow on. Some mascara, and no lipstick. I can't stand lipstick. For my hair, Piper put it up in an elaborate french braided bun. And lastly my shoes. They were black wedged sandals, that went up to my ankles.

We all look smexy.

Really smexy.

As we were driving the new came on, " For all you Percabeth fans out there. Get a load of this. Percabeth was recording a new song for the movie..."

I groaned. I was nervous when they made that. Honestly I felt comfortable recording with Percy. It was the type of comfortable that you could melt in.

" Percy was seen flirting with Annabeth during the recordings. Is this some type of act , or something real?"

My face flushed.

" And what about Luke and Annabeth? Sources tell us that Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase will be walking hand in hand together at Miss Chase's cast party."

I reached for the radio and turned it off.

Thalia shook her head in disapointment. I watched as Piper was texting away.

I pulled into the beach. The party was beautiful. The tables were filled with flowers petals, an aray of blues, pinks, and purples. The Ocean took my breath away. The party started right at sunset. The sky was filled with an aura of pink, orange, and purple.

Thalia jumped out first making her way towards Nico. Typical. Watching those two do stuff almost makes me vomit. _Almost._

I stepped out, and looked at my surroundings. Katie with Travis. Calypso with Leo. Piper with Jason. Frank with Hazel. Where's Percy?

I searched for Luke , taking my shoes off. I felt a hot breath on my neck...

" Surprise!" Luke said pulling me into a hug. He smelt of axe , and axe , and guess what even MORE AXE.

I let myself melt into him. Nope couldn't happen.

" Hey Luke," I said.

Luke looked at meup and down. " Honestly what happened to sweet and innocent Annabeth?" he said grinning seductively.

I Bit the inside of my cheek as he put an arm around me and walked us towards one of the tables.

I had to put myself together.

" Sweet when was I ever sweet?" I said in low husky voice.

Luke chuckled and pulled me into a chair right beside him. The party was going great nothing could ruin things.

A big light flashed my way. I covered my eyes...

I noticed it wasn't me the papparzzi was trying to take a pic of.

The person standing there, he emerald green dress revealing, and her flaming hair stunning, down and straightned, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Luke's mouth parted as a slit in her dress showed off her thigh. Rachel's cold eyes caught mine.

She gave a little pout.

I almost slapped her right there , but I couldn't...

A figure was walking towards Luke and I . He was wearing dress pants and a dark blue button down. His eyes were full of mischief. My breath caught as he walked towards Rachel, and whispered unknown words into her ear.

One thing I did know . I brought my date and Percy brought his. Its just that mine's a fake date and his is well... real?

 **Percy's Pov**

I watched as Annabeth Chase walked in with Luke Castellan. Annabeth had a bright smile on her face. Her dark blue dress complimenting her curves. Her hair up in an elaborate thing. Hey I'm a guy . How am I suppose to know what hairstyle she's wearing?

I sighed as Luke whispered something in Annabeth's ear. I put a hand in my hair and sat down on the sand.

I could smell the salty air, and I felt like I was home. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When did I get confused? Why had I done that? Why had I done that? Why had I let her go?

Tears of frustration almost fell. Annabeth Chase is like a drug. You can never get enough of her.

Even after we broke it off. Now here she is with Luke , that bastard . Her arms draped around his neck. That should've been me. That should've been me ; arms around her. That should've been me; whispering in her ear. Every single damn time that should've been me.

Just as I was recollecting my thoughts , I felt a presence behind me.

" Is this about her," Chiron said pointing to a laughing Annabeth.

I nodded my head as he came in and sat close to me.

" You really do love her don't you?" he said pity in his voice.

" More than anything. I was stupid back then..." I said.

Chiron laughed, " You were just inexperienced , Percy no matter how hard you try to push her away , she'll always be there."

I laughed ; no humor in my voice.

" I know . How am I suppose to tell her? She's got Castellan," I said anger reflecting my red hot face.

Chiron patted me on the shoulder, " Percy, Annabeth wants thing to last permanent . You've always been there for her. Thats permanent. And I see the way she look at you."

I looked at Chiron confused, " Looks at me?"

Chiron sighed, " Her face when she looks at you. Longing. Sadness . Betrayal. ."

" Wow thanks." (Note the sarcasm)

" Her face shows a person with a broken heart."

" Wow thanks." (Again note the sarcasm)

" But there's also, Lust. Desire. Excitement. And last but not least Love," he said.

" Love?" I questioned. How can Annabeth love me?

" When you two were recording, she wasn't faking a single thing. She loves you Percy. She just hasn't realized it yet. She loves you," he said.

I nodded my head , seeing the way she looked at me. Her gray eyes slightly wide , her emotions clearly speaking.

" SO what do I do?" I aksed.

Chiron laughed, " You tell her how you feel. Tonight."

I shook my head, " How with Luke attached to her like a freaking dog," I said.

" Don't worry. I set up a plan with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. All you have to do is whisper the word "Art" and she'll understand. Rachel wants Luke so I made a little deal with her. She and I distract Luke while you talk to Annabeth."

I nodded and walked towards Luke and Annabeth's table. Annabeth's mouth's parted as I approached, her eyes filled with confusion.

I walked right past her and to Rachel.

I cupped her face and whispered the word " Art."

She nodded her head and walked towards Chiron.

I watched as Chiron and Rachel approached Luke . Luke smiled and nodded. Annabeth shook her head yes, and poof Luke was gone.

I smirked.

I walked towards Annabeth's table.

Her face was confused.

I sat down in Luke's seat, " Annabeth we need to talk." I said .

She fidgeted with her cheeks were slightly pink...

" Why?"

" Please," I said taking her hand. My voice was desperate.I loathed for this day to come.

Her eyebrows rose .

Annabeth gave me a small nod.

Her fingers locked with mine as I pulled her away from the party.

Her eyes were on the at her feet?

The night was dark ,as I heard an owl hoot. The only light there was , was form the stars that she taught me about.

The stars that we lay under ...

" Annabeth," No response.

" Annabeth," I said cupping her cheek gently with a my free hand.

I stopped her right there, putting both my hands on her shoulders. She shivered and I felt her give a breathy sigh.

Her eyes met mine, and she spoke

" Do you know how many times I wanted to run into your arms? How many times I wanted to tell you I was wrong about you during set? How many times I wanted to..." I stopped her.

Her eyes shun with tears. Her eyes glassy.

" Annabeth I can't take this anymore. I thought I got over you. I thought I moved on but no. Your the person who's always been there. Who knew me . Who knew my darkest thoughts.

" Then I was stupid enough to let you go. I was stupid I made a mistake," Tears formed in my the past six months, the nagging sensation down deep in the pit of my stomach.

I belt out loud as loud as I could, " I'm, Sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth wiped her tears , and shook her head mumbling.

" I tried to get away form you . I tried to move on . Annabeth please. I love you," I said.

She didn't respond. I made a mistake.

I turned around cursing, walking towards the party.

I was about ten feet away when...

Arms wrapped around me. Annabeth wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me furiously. Agressively. I deepened the kiss, tangling my hands in her hair. I took in her lemony scent, as she clawed at my back.

The kiss was filled with anger and frustration. The kiss was...

Annabeth pulled away breathless. She ran. I stood frozen, couldn't move my legs, trying to process what in the world just happened.

 **There you go. PERCABETH... Next chapter's coming . I've been super duper busy. Review please.**


	10. Fights, and Promises

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I would deeply appreciate 20 reviews by the ned of this chappy. Honestly this was the very first fanfc I wrote, and I had to think hard about what was going to happen in this chapter. Now enough of me talking...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I sat with Luke , as Rachel nodded, and walked away towards Chiron. Percy stood there, in complete oblivion a smile on his face.

Rachel walked back; Chiron on her trail. He had a unreadable expression on as they walked to our table.

Chiron smiled warmly, " Annabeth darling , do you mine if Rachel and I steal Luke for a moment? We need to talk to him, about an upcoming movie roll. "

Luke glanced at me...

" Of course. And please will you mind telling me what this roll is and who Luke's up against?" I said smiling sweety, while still managing to have my signature I-will-kill-you-if-you-mess-with-me-glare. And proudly giving that glare to Rachel.

Rachel laughed, " Well the movie is " The Mortal Instruments," and I was wondering if Luke could play Jace. But I must warn you Luke; Jace Herondale , I mean _the_ Jace Herondale is auditioning."

Luke still was silent. He gave me a sideways glance...

" And why are you here?" I asked Rachel who was fiddling with the ends of her dress.

" I was chosen by Chiron to maybe play Clary. But I know I don't stand a chance, since Clarissa Fray will be auditioning..." she said biting her lip.

There was an awkward silence... " Fine," I said defeated, " But hurry back."

Luke nodded and walked back with Chiron and Rachel. I gazed out at the ocean. A beautiful seagreen.. Wait what? Since when was the water that green?

I got out of my zone and looked up finding Percy, his face in a signature half smile.

He smirked as he saw me staring.

My cheeks had a tint of pink in them. SINCE WHEN OH WHEN DID _THE_ ANNABETH CHASE BLUSH? I mean WTF.

Percy sat down in Luke's seat, " Annabeth we need to talk."he said .

He's doing it. No no ...Noo. Not the _puppy eyes._

He scooted in closer, so I could smell his body spray. Old Spice. Ocean. Percy.

I swallowed the lump on my throat.

I pretended to b compleely oblivious, so I played with my fingers.

" Why?" I asked after what seemed like forever.

" Please," he said taking my hand. His voice was desperate? Percy Jackson desperate? The Percy Jackson. This oughtta be good.

His eyes were filled with...longing?

I raised an eyebrow.

His breath sped as I gave him a small nod.

Percy led me away from the party, his fingers locked with mine. I couldn't ignore the heat, and electricity pulsing through my veins, as his hands were making small patterns on my knuckles.

What am I doing? What about _Luke_?

I manged to not look at Percy. I kept my eyes on the ground, at all times.

The night was dark ,as I heard an owl hoot. The only light there was , was from the stars. I remembered the nights I spent with Percy teaching him the constellations. Thats how I got my nickname _Wise Girl._

" Annabeth," he said. No response.

" Annabeth," he said cupping my cheek with his free hand. My breath quickened.

He put both hands on my shoulders. He hung his head low, so I was at eye level with him.

His eyes met min and I spoke. I spoke , from all the sadness, hurt betrayal, that he put me through.

" Do you know how many times I wanted to run into your arms? How many times I wanted to tell you I was wrong about you during set? How many times I wanted to..." I said , as he interrupted me.

I could feel tears forming. Stay Strong.

" Annabeth I can't take this anymore. I thought I got over you. I thought I moved on but no. Your the person who's always been there. Who knew me . Who knew my darkest thoughts."

Percy can't be doing this not now...

" Then I was stupid enough to let you go. I was stupid, I made a mistake," Tears formed in his eyes. Percy Jackson crying.

The tears fell , I couldn't help it.

He belt out loud as loud as he could, " I'm, Sorry Annabeth."

I wiped my tears , and shook my head mumbling, " This can't be happening not now."

" I tried to get away form you . I tried to move on . Annabeth please. I love you," he said.

HE said it. Those three words I've been waiting to here. But why couldn't I respond? I don't fully trust him yet.

Percy's expression changed to worry.

He turned around cursing, walking towards the party.

I mentally slapped myself for him leaving. He thought...

He was about ten feet away when...

I wrapped my arms around Percy. My hands wrapped , around his neck and kissed I kissed him furiously. deepened the kiss, tangling my hands in her hair.

What was I doing? Realization hit me and I...

No not now!

The kiss was fileld with anger and frustration. The kiss was...

I pulled away breathless. I ran. I looked back once seeing a confused Percy .

 **Third Person Luke POV**

Luke hid behind the white picket fence. He looked at them, walking side by side in silence, hands intertwined.

Percy was speaking to Annabeth in a low voice, gently.

Luke clenched his fist.

Luke watched as Percy stopped, Annabeth. His hands lingering on her shoulders.

Luke was furious.

Luke saw Annabeth shaking her head, her hands on her face. Atta girl he thought.

Luke's face had victory written all over it. Until...

Luke watched as Annabeth ran into Percy's arms, her eyes filled with complete lust, and anger.

Luke's heart turned ice cold as Percy kissed Annabeth. Or was it the other way around?

Luke felt betrayed. He felt abandoned. Luke Castellan felt like he was cheating on. Probably cause his " girlfriend" is sucking face with his arch enemy.

Luke couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't watch it.

He just stood there frozen, waiting for this nightmare to be over. Percy Jackson finally won. He won the Grand Prize. He won _his_ Annabeth. And he was gonna pay , boy oh boy he was gonna pay.

 **Percy's POV**

I finally snapped out of my thoughts, and ran for Annabeth.  
This couldn't be happening, not now.

I have to get her back. Everything we did was so wrong, but felt so right. Cliche right? I don'tgive acrap I have to get my Wise Girl back.

" Where do you think your going Jackson?" Luke said from behind.

I slowly turned around. Wrong time Luke. I am beyond peeved.

Luke's face showed anger. His face showed realization.

" Back to my cast party. Why are you here Castellan?" I spat.

Luke chuckled … psychoish.

" Why Percy I came here with Annabeth," he said strutting towards me.

I bit the inside of my cheek drawing blood, salty human blood.

Luke's arrogance dripped off, like a honey comb, but bitter, and horrid.

" Why?" I simply asked clenching my fist.

From his facial expression, he was searching for cracks imperfections, to use against me, thats how it always was with Luke.

" You know Percy, Annabeth's told me a lot about you..." he said circling around me like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

" What?"

Luke moaned dramtically, " Well lets see shall we, she said you were the most obtuse person in the world."

" You were so obtuse that you couldn't see that she loved you. Loved as in past tense, of course. But even if you did thing would have never worked out," Luke said.

" You don't know that!" I shouted.

Luke … just laughed, " DO you really think she could ever love you again? You Percy Jackson are not Permanent. You Percy Jackson-"

I put all my anger out on Luke's face I punched him. I threw the first punch.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stayed by a near by boulder, closing my eyes. I thought about the way Percy held me, the way his arms would snake around my waist.

My happy state was ruined by chatter.

I ignored the chatter and closed my eyes again.

The chatter got louder, when I heard two yelling voices.

Percy. Luke.

I used my instincts and ran to the scene, my dress filled with sand.

I could hear the yelling clearly now as I crouched eind another boulder.

Luke's voice echoed.

" You were so obtuse that you couldn't see that she loved you. Loved as in past tense, of course. But even if you did thing would have never worked out," Luke said.

" You don't know that!" Percy shouted.

I wiped the tears that had fallen.

Luke … just laughed, " DO you really think she could ever love you again? You Percy Jackson are not Permanent. You Percy Jackson-"

Percy looked like he was just about to snap...

Percy threw the first punch faltering Luke's presfect posture. Luke snarled punching , but missing. Percy was to fast. Percy punched Luke repeatedly in the stomach.

I stood frozen , as reality took its action.

Luke flipped Percy , and started to kick him. Percy yelled, and punched Luke on the nose, causing bone to crack, and blood to flow.

Luke didn't give up though he kicked Percy in the ribs sending him three foot from where he once stood.

I ran to Percy's aid, " Annabeth," he mumbled, " Get out of here."

I put a hand on his cheek , where a little line of blood flowed from where Luke had punched him on the lip.

" No."

I yelled at Luke, " Stop you can't hurt him!" I yelled.

Luke laughed like a maniac, " Why on earth are you defending this pathetic loser-"

" HE's not a loser. And don't you dare call him pathetic!" I said.

" Then why are you def-"

" Because I LOVE him!" I screamed.

 **Percy's POV**

Luke kicked me about three feet away as I stood.

He kicked me where my lungs were , as I could barely breath.

A wisp of blonde ran to my aid.

Her hair was a halo, and tears streamed down her face.

" Annabeth," I mumbled, " Get out of here."

She couldn't be part of this. Not now NOT EVER.

She put a hand on my cheek , where a little line of blood flowed from where Luke had punched me on the lip.

" No," she said protecting me.

She yelled at Luke, " Stop you can't hurt him!" she yelled.

Annabeth's voice shook as her voice echoed.

Luke laughed like a maniac, " Why on earth are you defending this pathetic loser-"

Me a loser?

Annabeth quickly snapped back at him.

" HE's not a loser. And don't you dare call him pathetic!" she said.

" Then why are you def-"

" Because I LOVE him!" she screamed.

I lay down frozen. Luke's face turned from anger to furious.

" You still love him! Ananbeth you are... We are through," he said.

Annabeth yelled with pure hatred , " THERE WAS NEVER AN US!"

I titled her chin to look down at me.

" I'm sorry about your lip," she said trailing her finger down my busted lip.

" Its not your fault that Luke's a complete butthole,I said.

" I know but I just feel-"

I cut her off, letting her curls fall, over and over from my hands.

She relaxed and sighed.

" You know this is a little over due but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked twisting a curl from her head.

Ananbeth took a deep breath, " No."

My heart stopped, " You'll have to win my trust back," she said.

Annabeth's face showed pure honesty.

I cupped her cheek, " Annabeth Minerva Chase I promise you I will win your trust back and you will be mine!" I yelled.

Annabeth laughed, " From now on we are both on civil terms," she said.

I chuckled, and whined, " But Annabeth..."

She punched my arm playfully, " I was just kidding you need time, I'll be there when you've made your choice."

Ananbeth smiled, " I'd like to have time. Thank you Percy."

" Did you just say thank you? The great Annabeth Chase said thank you. Everyone hide protect your chilren-

" Shut up," she said glancing at the stars.

And for a while I did.

 **No Comment on this chapter what so ever.**


End file.
